


Boiling Blood

by GG_GoddammitGabriel



Series: Multiverse [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark!Dipper, Detective!Mabel, Human bill, M/M, Mabel tries to save Dipper, Rating will change, Serial killer! Dipper, Slight Mabelcifica, Torture, it will have fluff - Freeform, like very sight, power thirst, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_GoddammitGabriel/pseuds/GG_GoddammitGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years since he visited last time, Dipper once more returns to Gravity Falls.<br/>The mental ill teen is bored and tired of people not caring, turning his back on his family and joining an old triangle, What is his future going to be?.</p><p>(The sequel 'Broken Blood' is now out!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back again, My old friend.

Dipper Pines, 15 Years old is about to go back to the place where it all began, Gravity Falls.  
It’s been three years since the last time, Though Mabel went every year.  
Dipper of course, had his... Reasons.  
Since that summer, Something had not been right in his head.  
He didn't really know how to describe it, It just felt...  
How should he phrase it..? Like apathy, But worse.  
He already knew he was apathetic, And aloof from time to time but..  
Now it was just in a different way.  
...  
After a long drive, He and Mabel had finally made it to Gravity Falls, Mabel hurrying up to the porch step, Forgetting her baggage.  
Dipper remembered it, Of course.  
Stan welcomed Mabel with a hug, And when Dipper came up beside his sister, Stan was eying him.  
Dipper had grown, and his hair had gotten longer hanging in a pony tail, Yes. But it was his face Stan stared at the most.  
Dipper had dark bags under his eyes, And they looked rather empty, Not that his uncle would ever dare to say so.  
"It's been a while, Dipper."  
"It sure has" Dipper smiled an awkward smile, Entering with his luggage on the arm, Setting Mabel's aside for now.  
After Dipper had settled down in the attic, He decided to make a trip for the local library, Even though it's been two years, Dipper didn't really care what the others thought.  
After getting an 'Ok' from Stan, Dipper went into town heading for the library.  
Dipper wanted to look up emotions, And see if he could find the ones he had been struggling with.  
When he arrived, He spoke to the librarian about the feelings sections, She showed him the way.  
Dipper picked out three different books, sad them onto a nearby counter and began his research.  
After hours went by one by one, And still no conclusion, Dipper closed the books and decided to head back. Walking back through the forest might not be the best idea it being this dark, But Dipper did so anyway.  
Two yellow eyes behind him lightened up, Not noticing at all.  
Dipper felt like he was being watched, And it tore on his nerves to no end, So he spun around just to slam into someone's chest.  
Dipper stumbled back, Looking up at the stranger.  
Olive skin, gold freckles, Blond fringe covering a bit of one eye having black hair with a long ponytail in the back, besides that His yellow eyes stared him down, Bowing down closer to Dipper, Recognition spreading along his face.  
"Pine tree!" The stranger said, Voice sounding light and smooth but at the same time full of poison.  
"Do i know you?." Dipper said, Looking down to see the stranger was wearing a suit, Gold and black.  
"I'm hurt, Pine tree! Yes it has indeed been three human years, But clever as you are, You should be able to remember me." He said, Smiling a smile that could kill children.  
"I'm sorry, I guess. I don't remember you at all." Dipper said, Making the stranger look weird at him.  
"Pine tree, Are you feeling alright? You seem apathetic." He said.  
"I don't know. I want to find out though."  
The stranger put two gloved fingers on Dipper's forehead.  
"Keep still for a moment." The stranger closed his eyes, And he held the fingers there for about three minuets, Finally opening his eyes with a long grin spreading on his face.  
"I'm aware of your feelings, Pine tree."  
Dipper's eyes lid up with curiosity.  
"Soo...?"  
" To put it simply, You're bored."  
"Bored?"  
"Indeed, Allow me to explain.  
You wake up everyday in a world were you don't think the things you're doing interesting, You do it because you don't consider yourself special. But that's far from truth, Pine tree. You're more special than you acknowledge yourself to be. You're bored of being like everybody else, You wanna have control, You wish for power. You're bored."  
Dipper realised something as the man was talking.  
He was right.  
Dipper wanted to be on the top for once.  
He was tired of people chewing him up and spitting him out.  
He was tired of people laughing at him everyday, In his face.  
He wanted to control.  
"Pine tree, If i may..." The stranger said, smiling as if wanting his attention.  
"oh yes of course" Dipper said,  
"Do you wanna know about magic?" The stranger simple said.  
"Like for real?"  
"Indeed. Dark magic."  
Dipper wanted to know, But he knew that it would have a price.  
"What's the catch?."  
"It's nothing to big, I want you to help me, carrying out revenge."  
"Revenge?"  
"Indeed. Of course i wont tell you details."  
"If i say yes.. Will you help me learning dark magic?."  
"Of course."  
"Then okay."  
"So its a deal?"  
"A deal...? You mean you're a demon...??" Dipped said.  
"Pine tree. You're clever, But dense. Can't you recognise me?."  
"I've only met one demon so i don't know mu-..."  
"Wait, Bil?"  
"The one and only."  
"As in triangle bill."  
Dipper seemed intrigued.  
"Pine tree, Do you mind we have this discussion at another time?. Let focus on the task at hand. Deal or no deal."  
"Deal." Dipper said gripping the flaming outstretched glowed hand.

http://goddammitgabriel.deviantart.com/art/Image-553654335?ga_submit_new=10%253A1439563429  
Dipper and Bill's looks in this Fic ^.


	2. The details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tells Dipper about said details.

,Dipper found a small log in the forest and sat down, Bill was howering opposite of him.

"Okay Pine Tree, Let me fill you in on the details." 

Dipper nodded, Pinning all attention to the demon howering in front of him.

"Firstly. I'm going to teach you dark magic, So i'll have to know the nature of your magic first. in magic theres different categories.

Theres a nature to your magic, It could be earth which is usually white or yellow in form, It could be wind or water which is usually Red, And it could be fire or lightning which is blue." As of to demonstrate this, Bill showed his blue flames.

"Then theres also the type of Magic, Which could be  Speed, Destrucktion, Feelings, Wisdom and Bravery. 

Good or bad magic has nothing to do with the type you might have." Bill said.

"How do we find out what kind of magic i have?." Dipper said, Tilting his head and hold out his palms, Looking at them.

"That's easy! Use a spell." Bill said, grinning.

"A spell?. I don't know any spells, Bill?." Dipper said, Turning his gaze from his palms to the snickering demon.

"No worries. kiddo, I know one you can try. But please, Aim at the tree." He said.

"Okay..."  Bill made a piece of paper appear, Giving it to Dipper. The paper had a lot of rhunes on it, Which Dipper did not know

"Normally, You'd have to say the words in latin, But today english'll do. Now repeat after me, And remember to hold the paper in your hands while doing so. "

"  _Rise from within, my power, my will, and destroy the things at i aim._ "  After Dipper had repeated, His hand glowed bright blue and a lightning bolt rose from it, Hitting the tree and destroying it to splinders. 

" You have Lightning magic, And your category is destruction." Bill said, Clapping and snickering. 

Dipper looked at the tree, And felt something he liked. And smiled, Turning to Bill.

"Thank you!" He said. Making Bill's frown drop and look at him speechless before returning the frown to his face.

Afterwards Dipper returned to the shack, Going to his room and sat down, Bill appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright Kid, Time for me to tell you the details on my end. I want people to know and fear me, Thousands of people have gone behind my back trying to end thier deal without payment. I want you to find them and give them a lesson."

"As in killing people?"

"Depends."  Dipper sat uneasy in his chair, Killing people? Could he do that?. 

"I wont make you kill a person right away, Kid." Dipper let out a breath he didnt know he held out.

"I'm looking forward to work with you." He said and disappeared.  Dipper decided to go downstairs and get some pitt cola, When he was stopped by Mabel in the kitchen. 

"Were you talking to someone, Bro Bro?" She asked.

"No?.." he said, Lifting an eyebrow.

"Alright... just remember i'll be there for you if you need me.." She said.

Yea right, She'll most likely not care about him afterwards.

"Of course." He said, Smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> -Charles


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little summary about Mabel and Dipper's relationship.

It was not that he hated Mabel, He loved his sister of course, but...   
Those years ago, The day Bill possessed him, He realised that what he said was true. Mabel would often say to Dipper he could confide in her, And he believed her at first, But after those times where she'd been to busy with something else to care, Made him realise that he couldn't trust or confide in her. As they drew apart over the years, Mabel had lost her braces and was taller. She would still wear sweaters she made herself, She even decided she would become a fashion designer of top grade.  
She was the ultimate daughter, That she could become everything and had big potential.   
While Dipper on the other hand was smart but didn't have any special talent. Yes, He could draw fairly well, But he didn't want to do it the rest of his life. Dipper had no potential, And his parents knew so.   
But when Dipper was told his first magic lesson was soon by Bill who somehow became a voice in his head, He was nervous that he didn't show any potential for this either. Dipper was called down for dinner and we flew down the stairs, He was wearing a hoodie and long gray pants, Suggesting he were to go somewhere. His uncle seemed to notice and lifted an eyebrow at him when he entered the kitchen.   
"Goin' Somewhere?" He said.  
"Oh i'm just gonna take a walk in the woods after dinner, It won't be long." Dipper said as he sat down in a chair.  
"ooooo! Another monster hunt? Can i come with you dipping sauce?" Mabel said sitting down beside him with a plate of pancake in hand before placing it on the table.   
"It's just a walk. Sorry Mabel, But i'd like to be alone on this one." He said, Taking a pancake and drizzled sugar on it and rolling it up before taking a bite.  
"Awe okay.." She frowned while she said so, Taking a pancake herself, putting Napoleon ice cream in hers also rolling it up. The dinner flew by quickly and Dipper went to take on his shoes, Which was black boots. He opened the door, And began to slowly walk towards the forest, Walking until he came to the spot where he and Bill had met and made the deal. Waiting for him to pop up, He decided to take out his notebook and draw a sketch of Bill's new look.  
"Wow Pine tree, i wasn't aware of you having artistic talent." A voice behind him said as a hand landed on his shoulder, Making Dipper peek up at Bill who was now standing in front of him.   
"Thanks, I guess." He said. He closed his notebook and put it in his bag together with the pencil, Before taking the bag off and standing up. Now when he thought about it, Bill was tall. Dipper wasn't really that tall himself, He was about 5'7, But clearly Bill was around 6'3, If not more.   
"Ready for your first lesson, Pine tree?." Bill said, grin placed on his face. Dipper nodded and Bill made some books appear and gave them to Dipper. They were all destruction magic books, He just had to find the lightning ones. The lesson went by faster than he'd wanted, But then he realised it had been three hours. Bill told him to learn the practical stuff before they would give it a shot trying out spells. In the meantime, Bill told him to work on a transportation spell, He gave him three weeks to learn it fur to his end of the deal would start tomorrow. Going home, Expected to be haunted by questions from the others, he just got a quick "Welcome back" Or so. He was happy they didn't ask further. He wanted to relax due to tomorrow, Where he was nervous about hurting or possibly killing someone, He would most likely get nightmares from it. Dipper stripped down to his underwear and went under the covers of his bed, Putting earphones in his ears before drifting off to sleep, Nervous about tomorrow.  
When he woke up the next morning, He was sweating. He opened his eyes to find he couldn't move. He shifted to his side to see blonde locks laying there, Had Bill... No way he wouldn't... But had he really crawled into Dipper's bed?.. Dipper realised he couldn't move because of the hand holding him in place.   
"Bill...?" He said, Trying to get out of the metal hold, Holding him in place. A few unhappy grumbling was head before the Blonde sat up and was hovering over Dipper.  
"Ahhhh... Morning Pine tree." Bill said, Half lidded eyes staring down upon him.  
"What are you doing in my bed?." Dipper said. Look up at the demon.  
"Made sure you had no nightmares. Your big night's coming" he said, Straightening up completely and jumped out of the bed.   
"I'll come by later tonight. See you then, Pine tree." He waved as he disappeared.


	4. Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before we begin, Wendy's brothers are mentioned in here, And i decided their names.  
> Oldest: Sammy  
> Mid: Cody  
> Youngest: Gabriel.  
> Edit: I was very tired when i first wrote it, So i found some spelling mistakes. They're gone now.

Dipper went downstairs, Not noticng were he was walking before he went into the wall, Clutching his head as Dipper swore. He was extremely nervous about tonight, What if he had to kill someone?. Dipper din't have an appetite so when he didn't touch his breakfast that sat before him, Mabel tensed.

"Is something wrong, Bro-Bro?" She asked looking at him with deep concern.

"I'm fine Mabel, I'm just tired." He said, Taking his uneaten breakfast and put it in the fridge before returning to his room.

Dipper spent the whole day preparing mentally, And then night came on. Dipper was wearing a black hoodie and pants when Bill appeared out of thin air.

"Heya Pine-Tree! You ready?" He said, smile nearly splitting his face in two.

"Bill how do we know i won't be recognised?" Dipper said nervously. 

"Don't worry kid, Leave that to me." Bill said as he went into Dippers body. Dipper fell to his knees.

"Bill.. What the hell?" He said, standing up, Noticing he was taller than usual, And his voice was slightly echoing.

"Wha..?" He said, Walking over to the mirror. His hair was very light brown, Eyes golden demonic and teeth sharp in his mouth. 

 

_"Okay Pine tree, I fused us. I can talk to you like this through your head, this way they won't regonise us."_

"fused."

" _Yes._ "  Di.. No, Bipper didn't know what to say. But with a flex with his fingers, Were they now standing in front of someone elses house. Did i or we just teleport? He wondered silently, Taking a good look at the house.

"Wait.. I know this place." Bipper said. .

" _Well of course you do, This is Wendy's house." Bipper was slightly taken aback and was about to say something when Bill cut in._

_"Okay, Before you panic listen. Wendy is NOT the one we're after. we're after Cody."_

_...._ "Cody?" Bipper remembered him, He was one of Wendy's brothers. Did he really make a deal? And why?.

" _the kid tried to get away from a deal. He wanted a new voice, One he liked. and in return he would give me two jars of blood the next three years. Im going to have you cut off his Tongue and then sew his mouth together."_

"yikes.." Bipper said as he waved his hand once more and was in a room that most likely would be the lounge. The light was off, And Bipper made his way to the kithcen, Taking the utensils needed. 

"Where is Cody's room even?." He said, Stopping up looking around the lounge. He then coulndt feel his legs as he began to walk upstairs towards a room near the end of the corridor, Bill most likely took over. He stopped outside a room, Looking it over and went inside as quietly as he possible could. 

Once inside, The lights were off and Cody was laying in his bed asleep.

Bipper went over to him and sat on him, Straddling his lap and keeping his legs in place. Of course, Cody woke up and looked pretty startled as he looked down and up on Bipper again. He wasnt able to see much, But two glowing eyes and light brown hair from under the hood. 

"Who are you?!" Cody said, Obviously panicking.  

"Greetings Cody, I'm here on Bill Ciphers behalf. Coming to take some payment." Bipper said, Taking hold of Cody's chin. 

Cody of course appeared to panic even more, Bipper opened his mouth, Noticing how Cody couldn't move, Bill must have done something. With the scissors in hand, Bipper took a hold of Cody's tongue and pulled it out, The Dipper part of him hestitated for a moment but then his feelings of empathy shut down and he proceeded to cut, Tears streaming doen Cody's face with him trying to scream. Cutting through the tissue with ease, As the tongue came off. Cody's trying to scream and heavy breathing was just the begining as Bipper took the sewing needle and put thread in it. Closing cody's mouth, He made a hole with the needle at the egde of the lip before working over and under the lips, Making more holes. When done his hands and hoodie were a bloody mess, Taking the scissors, He cut a triangle on his forehead. 

Leaning back to take a look at his very bloody work, He hummed in appreciation before guilt and empathy came back.

"Nice job, Kid." Bill said, Out of Bippers mind 

"You shut off my feelings while i did it, Didn't you?." He replied.

" Feeling, Actually. I shut off your guilt, The empathy you shut off yourself. But i must say, I'm impressed. You're like a psychopath, exept tonight its more like sociopathy. Hm, Nevermind. Anyways, You should be proud!."

"Proud?"

"Indeed! You did a great thing!" Bipper felt something akeen to happiness and relief. '  _I'm good at something!!"_ _  
_

Cody wathced him, talking to himself. What was going on?. He watched as he picked up his tongue and played with it. what kind of psycho was this?. Cody got out of his very bloodied bed and decided to go and get the others, he expected to be hold back by him but when he turned to look, He was gone. Back in Dipper's room, He and Bill had unfused and he went to the bathroom so he could both shower and take the bloody hoodie and soak it so the blood would be rinsed off. He took a shower, Watching as the bloodied hands became cleener as the red went down the drain. Getting out, Taking his now very wet hoodie and a towel around his hips, He went to his room. Bill was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceelling, Then at Dipper and smiled his toothy grin. Dipper dried himself, Put on some boxers and sweat pants before going to bed, Not caring that Bill was there. 

The next morning he and Mabel were to help in the shack, Of course not go on tours but Dipper had to watch the store in case tourists came and Mabel were to handle the cashier. Bells rang as the door was smacked open, Dipper got ready to confront tourists to get them to buy souvenirs, Yet it was only one person.

Wendy.

Wendy came running over to Dipper, And Dipper could see she was tired and had cried.

"Dipper! Thank god you're back this summer! I need you!!." She said almost choking on a sob.

Dipper looked at Mabel who now was comforming Wendy.

"Whats wrong?" Dipper asked, Hand on her shoulder.

"Last night, My Brother Cody was attacked! He can't tell us wo it is, But he keeps drawing the same person over and over again. A guy in a dark hoodie with glowing gold eyes and a smile filled with sharp teeth. I don't know why, But i think something supernatural is going on." She said.

"So you want me to go and check to see if theres anything Supernatural going on?." He said.

"Please.." He looked at Mabe for her aproval, And she nodded.

"Alright, Lets go." He said, Wendy folowing him outside to her truck and they drove to her home. When he entered the house he went to the lounge with Wendy behind him. Manly Dan, Sammy and Gabriel were sourinding the couch where Cody lay. Blood free and mouth stil sewn shut. Dipper went over to the couch and looked at the people sourounding it for aproval before touching him, After a couple of nods, Dipper bend down over Cody and pretended to look him up and down when be looked on his forehead where the triangle was cut, Dipper acted surprised. 

"This attacker of yours.. Did his voice echo?" He asked Cody, Cody nodding fast in agreement. Dipper stood up again, Everyone looked at him awaiting his decision. 

"The attacker is most likely the demon Bill Chiper. But why would he attack Cody?." Dipper said, Placing his hand on his chin. Before making a 'realisation' kind of look and loked back to Cody.

"Cody did you... Make and break a deal?" He said, Now everyone was looking at Cody who looked surprised with tears streaming down his cheecks. He nodded, Making everyone look surprised. 

"Thank you Dipper, You can go now." Wendy said, Looking disapointed and rather sad. Dipper nodded and went back to the shack.

Mabel of course was hungry after details, He told her most of them, Leaving out the part of Bill.

 


	5. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days

Thenext few days were nice and quiet, As quiet as praticing magic with a demon could be that is. Dipper had not come that long in his practice, And had still to Learn how to transport, But it was a start. And Bill, Being Bill, Was actually a pretty good teacher, He was suprised how easy most of the stuff was. But then again, Its just the begining. Dipper was in his room, Laying on his stomach on the bed while reading some of his studies. He was listening to music, Slighty humming with the tune of 'Bullet' A song by Hollywood undead. Now when it came to music, Dipper used to love pop music or girly bands, But when he turned 14 his interest in those genre Just... Disappeared. He liked creepy music, Or anything with a good tone or voice in it. Though he despised pop music. 

"Whattcha doin' Pine tree?" Came from the side of him, Yet Dipper listening to music didn't notice Before Bill poked him on the shoulder. Dipper took off his earbuds, And looked to the side were Bill stood.

"What is it?" Dipper asked, Still holding the earbuds.

"I'm here to inform you about your next mission that's coming up" Bill said, Leaning on a cane that he poofed out of nowhere.

"Okay, Whats the details and such?" Dipper said, Closing his book.

"Oh yes, But before that i have another task at hand to discuss with you" Bill said grinning.

"Okay..? What is it? Is anything wrong? Is it my studies?" Dipper said, Sligtly worries.

"Jeez Kid!, Relax. It's nothing like th-" Bill was cut off by shouting.

"dIPPEEEEEERRRRRR~" Dipper and Bill both turned around to the sound of someone running up the stairs.

"Shit! Bill you need to hide! Fast!" Dipper said, Standing up. Bill looked around for possible hiding spots and when his gaze fell On Dipper, Dipper was confused.

"My biggest apologies for this, Pine tree." Bill said as he took a hold of Dipper's shoulders and *poof*!.

Dipper was once again, Out of his body. He turned looking at Bill, About to say something when his sister smashed the door open.

"Dipper! Listen to this! Grunkle Stan bought us snacks!. Here try these! Its a new flavour. When you're done would you tell me if they're good?"  She said handing him a back of crisps. Dipper looked at Bill being exicted to try this Human food, But when Dipper saw what it was, He had a hard time not laughing. 

"Could you taste some right now?" She asked.

" Certainly, Sister." Bill said, Opening the back and took out a handful of...What the???. Dipper was grining wide at this point, Trying hisbest not to laugh. Bill looked terrified, As he stared at the triangled shaped crisps in his hand.

"Are you gonna try them or not?" Mabel said, Hands landing on her hips. Bill took a bite and looked harshly at Dipper who was now laughing and rolling around in the air. He slowly gave a small smile to Mabel ans a thumbs up before she left the room smiling. As soon as she was gone, Bill swallowed the crisps as he started to cry. Dipper could not laugh any harder. 

"Omg dude, Are you cryin???!" He said. Bill took hold of Dipper brining him into his own body again. 

"Ahem Pine tree. Before you comment any remarks, Listen. I have a gift for you" Bill said, 'dusting' himself off.  Dipper wiped of his tears as the words registered in his head.

"A gift?." Dipper said, Lifting an eyebrow at the demon.

"Indeed." He said, as two books appeared in fron of Bill, One was a dark teal with dark tuirquise markings and a silver triangle on the front saying 1, The other one was dark gray with gold markings and had a silver Pine Tree on it.  

"These will be your journals. The one with the triangle on will be magic journal, The other one will be your own studies in whatever you want. only you can see the inside of the Pine tree journal, As long as my magic keeps it that way." 

"Wow... Thank you, Bill.. I already know what kind of journal to keep! A murder journal. For every kill i make and the details!." Dipper said, Smiling looking for a pen of some sort.

"Suit yourself" Bill said as he watched Dipper who wrote down the details of his first mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.  
> -Charles.


	6. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay guys. I had a little writing block. But good news! I have the whole thing mapped out and i'm going to make a little mini series to with it after this chapter called 'Dipper's Journal.' Which will feature left out magic scenes or murders. Most likely murders. Heh.  
> AnywAys, I'm not completely done with this chapter, But i felt i needed to post something. I'll be back later tomorrow to add the rest. Plus, A fan art for this chapter will be featured tomorrow3::)).

Dipper had been busy these days, Not because of working in the shop, But thinking ways of torture. He felt like Bill had deemed him good at this, So he wanted to not only do his best, but make Bill proud. Dipper was standing in the shower one morning, Being in so deep thought he didn't notice the knocking on the door. *iPper!* Was left unheard. When it started hammering on the door, Dipper fell out of his thoughts and startled looked at the door. "What?!" He finally said, The knocking stopped and a grunt was heard from the other side. "You've been in the shower for an hour! When will you get out? I kinda have to shower too!" Mabel was yelling on the other side, But then he realised he had wrinkled fingers and had been in his thoughts so long an hour had gone by without notice. "Sorry, I'm getting out now!." He yelled, Turning off the water. Dipper stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to place it on his hips, Opening the door to an angry Mabel who ran by his side and close the door quickly. Dipper walked to his room, Opening not even surprised to find the blonde standing in the middle of the room. The blonde's eyes fell on him and his smile grew. "Pine tree! You ready for some good news?" Bill said, Walking over to Dipper who suddenly felt embarrassed and very aware of his surroundings. "O-Of course, Just let me get dressed first." Dipper said turning around to quickly dry himself off. "Nonsense! Let me fix that." And with a click of fingers, Dipper was clothed and dry. Looking down, Dipper was not wearing any of his clothing, He was wearing a black button up shirt with a yellow bowtie and black trousers. His hair was styled kinda like Bill's but his fringe was facing upwards, So you could almost see his birthmark. I'n other words, he looked great. "Damn, Pine tree. May i just say you rock that outfit. " Bill said, Hand on his chin looking Dipper up and down. "Thanks, I like your clothes too. It's unique and very you." Dipper said, Hand reaching behind his head and scratched at the backside. Looking up to see the demon's slightly taken aback face a little red tint in his cheeks. "Anyways, I'm here with the details on your next mission, Tomorrow!." Bill said, Smiling. "Oh wait Bill, Before that i just wanna tell you i learned the teleportation spell." Dipper said fast before forgetting it. Bill was speechless. "When?" "Mastered it yesterday" Dipper said with a big smile, Hoping Bill would praise him. Bill reached out a hand and put it on Dipper's head, Petting it. Making Dipper blush. "That's the way, Pine tree!" Bill said, Smiling. Bill sat down up against the bed, Legs under him, Patting the space by his side, Dipper made his way over to Bill but tripped only to land in Bill's lap. "I was meaning for you to sit beside me, But this is also okay." Bill said, Arms going around Dipper's torso and head on shoulder. Dipper was very red in the face. "Okay, Pine tree your next victim is outside Gravity falls. So no need to fuse this time. But still, Wear a hoodie or something. This one you're free to do whatever you want with." "What i am? Why?" "Kid, Did you really think i wouldn't see your thoughts of different torture methods? I wanna see what you wanna do. Also, This guy you can kill if you want." "Okay, Well who is it we're going after?" "This guy lives in Pennsylvania, So if you can't teleport to there i'll do it. But his name is Mark. He made a deal five years ago though i never got my end of the deal. If i made him loved by many, he would give me anything i wanted. He thought he could keep me out of it by using demon traps, Everywhere around his house. He even tattooed it on his back. I can't touch him, But you can." Dipper nodded, understanding. "I will make sure you get your satisfaction." Dipper said, leaning into the demon. "I gotta go now kid, Or well my body has. I'll be in your head, If that's okay with you?" "Thats fine" Dipper said, He couldn't care less. Bill disappeared and Dipper was on his way downstairs to get some breakfast, By the smell of it, He guessed waffles. He was right, Mabel was standing at the stove making waffles in a pan, For some reason. "Morning B-" Mabel stopped talking when she had turned around to look at her brother. "What?" He said, Grunkle Stan who had been sitting in his newspaper head first, Looked up and looked evenly surprised. " Dipper you...You look hot!" Mabel said, Making Dipper realise he was still wearing the clothes he got from Bill. "Thanks.. Thought i wanted to try something new... Heh.." Dipper said, Taking place at the table. "Mabel sweetie, Your waffles." Was all Stan said, Mabel panicked. Hurrying back to preparing said breakfast. Placing waffles at Dipper's plate, He started drowning it in sugar, whereas Mabel and Stan both just looked. Dipper looked up and growled once more. "What?" Is it, He said, Obviously annoyed. "It's just that... You don't usually eat anything sweat or sugary unless its pancakes.. You never eat sugar on your waffles either, You just go for it plain..." Mabel had a point, But he just felt this weird needing of sugar. 'Sorry Pine tree, That's me.' A voice in his head he recognised as Bill's said. 'Nah it's fine, But will you help me come up with an excuse?' 'Certainly' "I'm just tired of pretending to be more manly than i am. I should just accept the fact i love sweets. Got a problem with that?" Dipper, or Bill said. Taking a bite of his waffle, Waiting for response. "That's very... Mature of you Dipping sauce. I think that makes you manlier than pretending." Mabel said. 'Thanks.' 'No problem. Anyways eat up, We gotta find a plan for tomorrow.' And with that, Dipper downed the remaining waffle and sped of to his room. Mabel in the mean time was sitting with her waffles in front of the tv, Eating when the news came on. Mabel was starting to suspect something was off, She had the first week he had shut himself in his room. Plus the new style and sugar stuff... What was going on here? Is he hiding something? No he wouldn't do that. But he spends a lot of time in his room, Like... She Doesn't know. She's worried for him, Thats what she knows.

She did the same the day after, Sat in front of the tv after dinner.

Mabel spent the rest of her day like that, While Dipper on the other hand had gone out after dinner which no body noticed, Much to his favour. He failed to transport them all the way to Pennsylvania, So Bill got out of his head and teleported them the rest of the way. Dipper was standing on front of a house that looked pretty old and run-down. He and Bill had the plan ready and now it was time to put the first part into action. Dipper noticed weird seal like things in the ground, Devil traps as Bill had called them. He would have do ruin them. Dipper asked Bill earlier if he had any white paint spells, Of course Bill had said. But Dipper wouldn't be able to do it, Since he wasn't that good yet. So he decided to use something else, He took out a pocked knife and cut his palm, Blood seeping out. He used the blood and made markings over the seals and ruined the devil traps, Bill entered quickly and healed Dipper pretty fast. He muttered a thanks before hurrying to lock pick the door, And went inside. Dipper looked back to see Bill had shifted to being a triangle, He didn't question it, He most likely just wanted the person to know who it was doing all this to him. He heard the tv from what he suspected from being the lounge was on and Dipper went to check. Yep that was the lounge. From where he was he could see the kitchen, He went to get some salt and a knife and fork. He also took a handheld grounder (like the one you use for carrots) And went to the living room, dumping the stuff down on the floor, Noticing the man on the couch turning his head to look at Dipper.  
"Who the hell are you?" The man asked, Sitting up.  
"Me? Oh my name is Dipper, Nice to meet you." Dipper said, Looking around the living room.  
"Are you a thief? What do you want with me?" Dipper found some sewing kid, Checking if any steel thread or the like was present in the kid, There was. He took the sewing kid and placed it by the other items.  
"Me? A thief? Oh please! I would never." Dipper said taking out a pair of gloves from the kitchen and went to untangle the steel thread.  
"Then what do you want?" Dipper went behind the man and took the thread around his throat and started strangling him. The last thing the man saw, Was a triangle hovering into view and he blacked out.  
Dipper laid the man down again.  
"Pine tree, Those gloves are hideous with that outfit under-need your hoodie." Bill said, Snapping fingers and black gloves with a little golden triangle on each side appeared on his hands.  
"Thanks" Dipper said, Before he dragged the unconscious man to the kitchen and laid him on the glass table by the counter, Getting some tape he found in the basement (or bill did) and taped him to the table after redding the man of his shirt. Dipper slapped the man awake and he jolted, Trying to sit up obviously starting to panic.  
"Mornin' sunshine." Dipper said hovering above his face with a big grin on his face.  
"Wha- But- Cipher!" The man said, Turning to the triangle and glaring him down before earning another smack from Dipper.  
"Behave" He said, In a threatening tone. Dipper stuck his gloved hand in his pocket and took out his camera and took a pic of the man on the table.  
"Pine tree, What the hell.?" Bill said, If he was in human form he would most likely had lifted an eyebrow or something.  
"For my journal!" Dipper said with a smile, Bill rolled his eye. Dippers eyes went back to the man again and took a piece of paper from the counter. He placed it under the man's arm before lifting it up, The man tried to struggle but his arms felt numb. Dipper took a hold of the grounder and started to grind the man's arm, skin and flesh like cheese. The man let out dozens of pleads, screams and 'Make it stop!' Muffled by the tears flowing down like a waterfall from his eyes to his chin. When Dipper got to the bone, His hands was blood filled and had pieces of skin or veins sticking to them. The man was laying still breathing heavy and still crying. He looked at Bill and glared at him before opening his mouth once more.  
"You piece of s-shit.. This is.. This is all your fuc-fu-fucking fault! Y-you mons-monster do-dorito... Go b-back to hell.." Bill glowed red and was about to hit the man when his scream teased through once more. Dipper had electrocuted him with his magic, He was looking pissed.  
"How dare you.." Was all Dipper said before he took ahold of the salt sprinkling it in the grounded arm and heading to the next arm, Starting to ground it as well. Dipper was laughing at the man's pleading.  
Dipper came to a halt when most of the right arm had been grated done, He then looked at the man and smiled a smile so dark, The man got goosebumps.  
"I have an idea. Since you loved opening your big fat mouth earlier, You're most likely hungry. Luckily i'm a great cook! Let me make you something to eat." Dipper said and pulled forth a plate and taking some needles from the sewing kit and the grabbed the papers from under the man, Putting the skin on the plate first and then needles.  
"Bill, Do you mind taking the table and lifting it? With magic, Of course." Dipper asked as he took a can of pasta sauce from the fridge pouring it on the plate and took the fork and lifted it.  
"Of course, Pine tree." Bill said, Snapping his fingers. The table was now floating and Dipper walked over to him, And opened the man numb mouth and twirled some skin and needles around like spaghetti and placed it in the man's mouth making him chew and swallow. He kept on doing this till the plate was empty and blood was coming down the man's mouth. He then took the knife and cut a triangle on the man's forehead before stabbing him in the head going through his skull with a sickening crack.  
The man had died and Dipper took a finished picture before looking at Bill whose eye looked wide but happy nonetheless. He patted Dipper's head and transported them home to the shack.  
Dipper cleaned his now bloody clothes and took a shower.  
Going back to bed when he saw the blonde sitting with his murder journal sitting the pictures from earlier to the pages. Dipper went to lay down on the bed beside him and when he felt fingers running through his hair, He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart: http://the-carcinogeneticist.tumblr.com/post/128786696175/fanart-for-boiling-blood


	7. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill goes undercover.

Mabel was not an idiot.  
She had been noticing her brother, But now she was just.. Worried. It had been three months since she started noticing his changes. This last months she has seen him often randomly drawing triangles on himself or well, Anything really. Mabel yesterday walked past his room only to hear him having a discussion about magic to himself, ' Is he alright?' Was her first thought, Now she Doesn't know what to think. It was a Monday morning, 10:48 am, Mabel has been sitting and watching Tv when Dipper came into the room looking well rested and tired at the same time, He sat down beside Mabel and she waiting for him to speak.  
"i won't be home tonight" Dipper said, Looking down to his lap.  
"What? Why??"  
"Going to a role-play party" Dipper said, Lying, But that Mabel didn't need to know.  
"Oh i see, Well have fun!" She said smiling for him. Dipper smiled back. She didn't question it, She didn't know if she could trust that... And it hurt her.  
When evening rolled by, Dipper was in his room, Bill was also there and they were discussing clothes.  
" Pine tree we might not be going to a party with anyone you know, But we can't have you look like you. Someone might notice you walking out of the party with the girl you're gonna kill."  
"It's a girl? Who?"  
"Ah that's right i forgot to mention that. Indeed, She's a girl and her name is Sacha. She's a tan red head who wised for beauty in return for some Animal sacrifices. Of course, She ran away. You can kill her however you'd like to at the party. I will also be joining, Since i'm going to cast a spell on you to make you look different. I will be there to make certain you won't get unstable and let your magic loose, Breaking the spell." Bill finished and with a snips of his fingers Dipper was wearing a black button up with a white vest with a golden back tailcoat. White slacks to match and his hair normally brown was black and styled. Dipper's shoes was black with a golden tip. Bill's clothes were like Dipper's but in the opposite colours, Golden vest and black backside and white button up. Though they were both wearing gloves, Bill was wearing white ones while Dipper was wearing gold, Bill's hair usually hanging in a ponytail was hanging free as well. Dipper couldn't tear off his eyes.  
"Somethin' wrong, Pine Tree? Or do you just like whatcha see?" Bill said, A smirk making it's way on his face.  
"I-i-I... You look great, ahaha." Dipper said, Hand flying to his other arm and scratching it awkwardly.  
"Thanks, So do you. Well, Let's get on with it, Better now than never." Bill said, taking Dipper's hand in his and teleported away to the party. Dipper had never really been one for Parties, But this was for murder and revenge. He could do this.  
They walked up to the open door and walked in, Dipper was very nervous but decided to stick to Bill.  
Or that was the plan.  
Looking beside him, He noticed the demon was already gone.  
"Perfect." He muttered and went for the snack table, Can't kill on an empty stomach, ay?.  
Walking to the snack table, He noticed quite a lot of people were staring at him. Well they had never seen him before, So he shouldn't really be surprised. He decided to go the couch after the snack table, Sitting down and looking around he couldn't seem to find Bill, And for some reason that thought made him quite irritable. Beside him was a young girl with blonde hair sitting and talking to the guy beside her, The guy looked weird. Or well not weird per se, Just.. Not what you would usually find at parties. He was wearing headphones and all black clothes, His hair was all dark brown but the fringe was white with blue and green stripes in it. He looked pale and piercings in his lip (two in the side. A ring and a stud, both black) and scar on his brow, Looking like he was slashed with a knife. When the woman rose, The guy turned to look at you.  
Oh no.  
His eyes were... Weird per se, But in the light they looked both gray, blue and even purple. He was staring at you and his eyes seemed to study you.  
"Um..." You finally said.  
"Oh i'm sorry, You're just, Well, You look quite fancy for a house party." He said, Smiling and scratching his cheek.  
"Oh no that's fine. I don't really go to parties so i dint really know what to wear. I'm Will by the way. What's your name?." Dipper lied. Or well, Most of it was a lie.  
"Hehe i see. I'm Louis. You don't go to parties often? Why did you come to this one?" Louis looked at Dipper quite curiously and he was grinning. Creepy.  
"My brother wanted to go." Dipper lied and smiled awkwardly.  
"What a coincidence! I have a brother too!. I just don't know where he is heh" Louis said, The last bit a bit more forceful.  
Dipper was about to answer when out of the corner of his eye, He saw a flash of gold.  
He looked towards it and saw Bill and... Who was that? Dipper was not amused. He stood up completely ignoring Louix and went over to where Bill stood, Not all the way up to him, Just enough to hear what the man was saying. A man stood next to Bill, He looked quite taken with Bill's appearance and was talking to him. The man's skin was golden and hair red, Comped back and wearing a red t shirt with black slacks.

"Wow, May i just say your hair is amazing." The man said, Going closer to Boll.  
"Thanks, I like it quite a lot myself." Bill answered by going through his hair with his hand.  
The man crept even closer, Almost face to face with Bill and took ahold of some of his hair. Playing with it between his fingers, Face to face with him.  
"What do you say? Let's get outta here, Pretty boy~" The man said, his hands going behind Bill to his hips.  
That was the last straw.  
Bill didn't see what was coming, The first second a human's face to face with him and the next the same human is pushed to a wall and is being electrocuted, screaming in agony. Looking behind him, Dipper was standing, Eyes glowing blue, Teeth baring and hands also glowing blue, Electricity circling around them.  
"DO. NOT. TOUCH. HIM." Dipper said, In a tone that even sent shivers down Bill's spine.  
Then Dipper was on his knees, Screaming. Lighting was everywhere and everyone fell victim to it.  
"Pine tree!" Bill yelled, Certainly the girl he wanted dead was dead, But this was going to cause to much attention. He needed to stop him. now. Dipper, Still on his knees screaming, didn't respond.  
Bill stepped into the light and took Dipper into a hug from behind, That seemed to stop his scream and glowing. Lightning stopped and Dipper's eyes was now brown once again. Blinking a couple of times, Registering what had happened, He looked up and saw Bill.  
"Bill.. What happened?"  
"You tell me, Kid. Your magic went out of control, You must really have felt wrath on that guy." He pointed to a pile of ash besides the wall.  
" i'm sorry.. I just couldn't take having him so close to you." Dipper said, Leaning into the touch.  
" wha?- Never mind, That's a story for another day. We need to get you home to rest. You burned quite the energy here." Bill said.  
"Yea.. But first, Could you add our signature?" Our.  
"Sure." Bill said, Blue flames flaming around the property and making a giant triangle. They teleported to right outside the shack, or not completely, On the road outside the shack.  
Bill walked Dipper the last part before stopped outside the shack.  
"I'll let you know when your next mission is." Bill said. Dipper looked up at Bill and his face became red.  
The next moment Bill's shirt was pulled in and he was down in height, With Pine Tree's lips pressed against his. The moment passes quickly and Bill being rather taken aback, Was staring wide eyed, possible red in the face, At the teenager just as red.  
"Goodnight." Dipper said, Running off into the shack before Bill had time to respond.  
"Whew boy. What kind of situation we have here" Bill said before walking off and teleported away.  
As soon as Dipper was inside, He was met by Mabel who looked excited.  
Did she? No way.  
"Dipper has a boyfriend!~" she sang.  
Of course she did.  
"Ugh Mabel he's not my boyfriend." Dipper said.  
"I saw you kiss him! Who is he? What's his name?!?!" She said with a big smile on her lips.  
"Ugh, It's one sided. And his name is.. Mads!" He said, In a hurry.  
"Mads? Nice name!." She said, Still smiling.  
"Yea, Um, I'm kinda tired and i really wanna sleep.. So can i..?" He said yawning.  
"Of course! Um, Goodnight!."  
"Yea goodnight." He said, Walking past her and up to his bedroom.  
He quickly rid himself of his clothes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THAT DAMN FORESHADOWING WOW.  
> also more fanart  
> http://goddammitgabriel.deviantart.com/art/Image-560915745?ga_submit_new=10%253A1442537244  
> And thanks to Tumblr for crashing.


	8. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper hadnt heard from Bill for like a week and it's driving him mad.  
> Plus Mabel decides a name for th new serial killer around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two updates in the same week!..  
> Yea i didnt knoe if i were to update next week due to issues.  
> So here ya go

The rest of the week Dipper hadn't heard from Bill, and he was growing annoyed, It was interfering with his sleep for goodness sake.  
And he could tell Mabel had noticed too, she had been trying to make him hooked on Mabel Juice the last two days. He poured himself some cereal before joining Mabel on the couch in front of the Tv.  
"GRAVITY FALLS NEWS TV-  
Police has not yet identified the murderer of these violent murders that started happening a couple months ago, But they've decided it's a new serial killer going around. With more than 100 brutally kills, And their signature being a triangle, The police has yet to come up with a name for him or her. A few days ago a big house party in portland was burned down to the ground, And everyone attending it died in the fire. We have yet to identify everyone at the party or even the cause of the fire, But the police found a triangle burned into the ground believing it to be the new serial killer going around. If you have any leads, Please call your local police department. "  
Dipper was a serial killer? Wow, It would have been better if Bill had been here to hear this with him.  
Dipper glanced over at Mabel who was...smiling?  
"Dipper!"  
"What?"  
"This new serial killer! I have an idea as to what they should name him!" She said, Excitement beaming in her eyes.  
"....What?"  
"Their signature is a triangle, right?"  
"Yea...?"  
"And what else do we know that has to do with Triangles?" Oh fuck. please don't.  
"I- I don't know Mabel, What?" Please don't say Bill Please don't say Bill Please don't say Bill Please don't say Bill Please don't say Bill.  
"Illuminati!"  
"He has nothing to do with this!"  
...  
"Wait what?"  
"Illuminati, Dipper!. Plus he's a bad person, So i know just what to call him."  
"Oh.. Okay"  
"Illuminaugthy." Are you fucking kidding me  
"Mabel. That's terrible. You're making me feel bad for the poor bastard."  
"Thats good." She said as she took the phone on the sofa table sitting beside the sofa. Why did it even do that? She pressed in a short number and then she called.  
"Mabel who're you calling?"  
"Shs!- Oh hello! I'm Mabel Pines and i'm here to talk about a suggestion about the new serial killer."  
oh no  
Oh No  
oH NO  
OH NO  
"Mabel n-"  
"You see his signature is a triangle right? Which is most likely linked to illuminati. So why don't you call him, Illuminaughty?" She cut him off. For fucks sake, She cut him off.  
"No thank you!, see ya. And glad to be of help. Bye." She put the phone back down.  
"Mabel. What the fuck." He said, Quite displeased.  
"They said they would consider it." They what.  
*BREAKING NEWS.  
The police has decided to name this on going serial killer, Illuminaughty. If anyone has info on Illuminaughty, Please call your local police."  
.....  
Silence.  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Dipper yelled at the Tv, Dipper was pissed.  
"Dipper, Why're you so mad about this?" She said, Not understanding.  
"Why?!-"  
A knock on the door found place, Catching his attention he turned to it and went to open it.  
"Can i h- yOU SON OF A BITCH"  
"Son of a witch, Actually." Bill said, Snickering him in the face with sharp teeth.  
"AUGHFUFU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Dipper yelled, Damn was he pissed. And the demon could tell.  
"I'll tell you, But we'll need to go somewhere private." Bill made pointing's towards behind him.  
Looking behind him to find Mabel there. Fan fucking tastic.  
Dipper took ahold of Bill's sleeve and began to walk upstairs to his room with Bill behind him.  
Once in his room Bill sad on the bed as Dipper closed the door before trotting over to Bill, Standing before him.  
"Where were you?" Bill could tell the kid was very displeased about this.  
"I was summoned quite a bit. And if i weren't doing that i was keeping a look out on different universes, and if i weren-"  
"Wait, Different Universes?" Dipper cut him off.  
"Yea. There's thousands of different universes, All having the same people and places, but small altering."  
"Like what?" Dipper said, Sitting down in Bill's lap, Face to face with the demon.  
"I could show you a couple, If you'd like." Bill said, Leaning on his arms behind him.  
"Ŷes!" Dipper said, Excited.  
"Alright, I'll show you two different you's." Bill closed his eyes and when he opened them again, It looked like he had the universe in his eyes, And Dipper couldn't take his eyes off. Next that happened was a dozens of pictures flashing in his eyes, Before finally stopping on a single one. It looked like the Northwest mansion, Going inside of it, Almost everything was blue. Going to something that looked like a lounge, On the couch sad a brown haired boy clad in blue, eyes blue and hair up done, showing off a birthmark of The big Dipper. Wait was this him?. The boy looked bored, And then it looked like he spoke something and in came a boy who looked like Bill, But a blue depressing version. The blue Bill went to Dipper and sat on his knees in front of him. Dipper said something and Blue Bill nodded and went to - Oh god. Deciding he had seen enough of that universe, He shaked Bill.  
"You can go to the next. Please." He said and once more a dozens of pictures flared in his eye before stopping on something else.  
It looked like the forest outside the Mystery shack, And Dipper was sitting by a big fallen tree and under a tree as well, Having branches sitting in his hair. He was drawing it seemed and Dipper couldn't really place it, But something was indeed different. Until he stood up.  
Dipper was tall, And it was no wonder. His lower body was that of a deer. Wow. Dipper was kinda curious but at the same time... He'd rather not know more  
"That's enough, thanks for showing me." He said, and the picture stopped and Bill's normally golden eyes re appeared. Dipper realised he was still sitting in Bill's lap before he flushed red in the head. Trying to climb off, But stopped by Bill whose arms was around Dipper's waist.  
"Bill what?"  
"Why are you so addicting? You're a mere human. Why?" Bill looked at him serious.  
"I could ask you the same, At least you're a demon and i can use that as an excuse." Bill grinned.  
"Hey Bill... Can i ask you something?" Dipper asked, Face to face with the demon.  
"Go ahead." Bill said, Dipper unable to read him.  
"Can you take the knife from my drawer, And carve a triangle on my back?" Dipper said, Bill not anticipating this looked surprised.  
"Sure." He said, Leaning down on the bed with Dipper now straddling him, Opened the drawer and took out the knife. Dipper went off Bill before taking off hid shirt and laid down on the bed.  
"Also, Bill... Could you perhaps take off your shirt too?.." Dipper said, Looking dead red.  
"Um....What for?" Bill said as he took of his shirt and handed Dipper it.  
"Nothing special, Just... Your scent is relaxing to me.." Dipper said, Hiding his face in Bill's shirt.  
Bill was also surprised by that comment he froze for a bit before remembering what to do and he sat on Dipper's side and placed a hand on the shoulder before bringing down the knife.  
Dipper didn't scream or cry, He just clutched the shirt closer and closer. When Bill was done he make a towel appear and wiped away the blood before mumbling something Dipper couldn't hear.  
"Is it done? How does it look?" Dipper asked, Raising his head from the shirt to look up at the demon.  
"Check for yourself." Bill said and his hands both became mirrors, Holding them in place so Dipper could see the 'scar'.  
"It's gold" Dipper said, he was surprised but he didn't hate it.  
"No one makes gold like i do" Bill said winking.  
they were both interrupted by Mabel's yelling.  
"DIPPER DINNER!" Oh god was it already that late? But he had just eaten breakfast!  
"Oh kid i forgot to mention when you were watching your AU's the time in this universe sped up." Dipper glared at him.  
"Go and eat your dinner, I'll take my leave." Bill said, Following Dipper down the stairs and went out the door while Dipper went to the kitchen.  
That night Dipper had a dream where he was wearing women's underwear while commiting murders while Bill's laughter and him yelling 'ILLIMINAUGHTY, REALLY' while choking on his own breath could be heard in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet none of you noticed all that foreshadowing and then in future chapters in the sequel youl'll all be like "ooOoooOOOOOOOOOH"  
> Well yea.


	9. Golden delicious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is suspicious and Dipper is drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies everyone, I had both a bit of writing block and also some anxiety due to last week.  
> My birthday was October 1th, And i honnestly hate celebrating it.  
> Anyways.. I hope you like this chapter.  
> ALSO NEVER FORGET 10/3/11!!!

Dipper woke up one morning, being very tired he decided to get some caffeine in his system and went to grab a pitt-cola, He had a lot of studyIng to do.  
Bill wanted him to start study multi elemental spells, So that he could use more than just lightning.  
Of course, this was not going to be easy.  
000000  
Two weeks and three months.  
This serial killer, felt off in Mabel's opinion. Why triangles? How all over the state? Maybe even outside of it. She has the feeling something supernatural was going on, But first she'd need more evidence. And she knew just who to ask for help. Taking on a jacket, Mabel went outside fast and started to walk.  
She knocked on the door, And checked herself out in her phone mirror waiting for someone to open.  
"Can i.. Mabel? Whats up?" Wendy asked, As she poked her tired looking head out of the door.  
"Wendy, I need your help." Mabel said, Wendy opened her door and gestured a 'come in' for Mabel. She followed it, of course. Walking in, She took a seat on the couch in the living room. Wendy sat beside her.  
"So whats wrong? Why come here so early?" Wendy said, Worried. Mabel glanced at her phone real quick and saw it was nearly 8 am.  
"Sorry, but i just need help of someone regarding this maybe supernatural thing"  
"Wouldn't you normally ask Dipper?"  
"He's busy today..." Much unlike him to be.  
"Okay... Well, Shoot. What is it you're suspecting?"  
"...The serial killer called Illuminaughty.."  
"Oh.. And why?"  
"Because of the triangles, And the quick transportation."  
"Triangles??" Wendy said, Tensing up.  
"Yea.. Back during our first summer here, we met a demon. Mind, dream demon. His name was Bill Cipher, A floating triangle."  
".... Could you make deals with him?" Wendy asked  
"You could. But it would usually back fire. Dipper had his body possessed by Bill once, It was scary."  
"Say... Let me go get my brother real quick." Wendy rose from her place on the couch and began to walk down the hall by the stairs. She came back with a tired looking red headed guy who was wearing a mask and band aids on his forehead.  
"This is my little bro who was attacked and i went to Dipper's remember? Yea. He made a deal, According to Dipper." Wendy took of the band aids on his forehead to reveal a triangle, And then went to grab some paper and a pen.  
"Draw what the demon you made a deal with looked like. And write down your intruders details."  
The boy nodded and started drawing and writing. Finishing up and gave Wendy the paper.  
"So for details, His intruder was about 5'9 or smaller, He wore a black hoodie and eyes was shifting brown and yellow. Dark blonde hair and voice echoing." She held up and the picture and it was indeed Bill.  
"It really might be Bill doing these murders... I must gather more evidence first though.. Thanks Wendy!."  
Mabel rose from her spot on the couch and went out the door.  
0000  
Mabel had been out the whole day, That much he noticed. It was about 4 pm and he was getting really really tired, Like he was constantly pulled in and out of consciousness, He needed more caffeine.  
Like three more cans of pitt cola.  
He went to the fridge opened it up and took out three cans and downed all three, He didn't feel tired but more light headed. Things looked blurry to him. He shot a look at the cans and cursed, He Had grabbed Alcoholic beverages and not Cola.  
000  
Pine tree went downstairs to grab some cola, But he hadn't come back yet.  
Bill stood up from the bed and started heading downstairs to see if everything was okay, In the lounge he saw Pine tree sitting on the couch playing with electricity in his hands with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Pine tree..? What're you doing?" Pine tree's head turned towards Bill and then the goofy grin became larger, His eyes glowed blue and Bill felt a force pulling him towards the couch. Pine Tree stood up and jumped onto Bill, Straddling him on the floor, grinning while doing so.  
"Pine tree?" Bill took a closer look, Pine tree's cheeks was rosy.  
Wait...  
No way...  
Was he... Was he drunk?  
"Are you drunk?" Bill asked, Pine tree leaned even closer to Bill, he could smell his breath now.  
Yea, Drunk.  
"heeeeey Biilll" Pine tree said as his eyes glowed even stronger.  
"Hey..Pine Tree... Mind getting off me? I understand i look hot and all buut, I'm most likely not very tasty."  
Bill said, He wasn't afraid, He was amused however. But still, Having his Pine tree pinning him to the ground and then having someone come home or walk in on them... Stanley would recognise Dipper's magic and most likely Bill.  
"Taastey?" Pine tree leaned really close now, His mouth sucking and licking a bit on Bill's neck.  
Bill supposed this was fine, as long as no one came walking i-  
"OUCH" Pine tree had bid hard into his neck, Drawing quite a lot of blood.  
Pine tree was drinking his blood.  
Shit.  
Hopefully there wasn't going to be any side effects to this.  
When Pine tree lifted his head after a couple of minutes of drinking (leaving Bill running low on blood that he'd have to return later) smile still on lips and eyes still glowing. His mouth was full of golden blood that was dripping down his chin.  
"Tasteyyy" He said licking his mouth clean and leaned down to kiss Bill when he was stopped him by putting a hand that was now free to his forehead, Putting him to sleep.  
"Jeez kid.." Bill scooped Dipper up in his arms and placed him on the couch licking off the rest of his blood from his mouth. The door opened at that moment. Bill's fingers cracked and a new fresh non bloody shirt was on. A high necked one of course.  
"Dip i'm ba- Oh." It was Shooting star. Perfect.  
"I didn't know Dipper's boyfriend would be here.. Sorry sir, Um i'm just gonna leave.."  
"No no it's fine. I was about to leave anyway, Dipping dots here doze off in my arms." Bill so hoped he was nailing this.  
"Oooh okay. Well see you later, I guess." She said smiling, obviously trying to hide excitement.  
"Later."  
Dipper didn't wake up until after two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!.


	10. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill finally get it on.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that is so short and so shitty, i promise mext chapter will be better and longer.

When he awoke two days later, His mouth felt disgusting and he wanted to shower so badly.  
Though two days without killing or magic..  
Wow..  
"Finally awake, Are we?" Dipper looked to his side, Bill was sitting on a chair looking at him.  
"Finally?"  
"Yea Kid, You slept for two days."  
"What" Dipper shot up from his bed and stared at Bill about to yell at him when ne stopped and froze.  
"Bill."  
"What?"  
"Are those.. Hickeys.. And.. Teeth marks?.." Dipper said, Feeling quite pissed.  
"It is."  
"Oh... So you have a girlfriend.." Dipper's mood just went from good to bad. Yay.  
"No, Kid. You made these."  
"Pardon?"  
"You did. Heck, You even drank some of my blood and called it tasty."  
"Oh.. Well i'm glad that is wasn't anyone else then."  
Bill blushed, And stood up walking to Dipper's side.  
"Since you liked the taste of me, How about i have a taste of you?" Bill said, Half eye lidded.  
Bill pushed Dipper back down on his back and leaned down to kiss him.  
Dipper did not hesitate to kiss back. Bill started trying to get off their clothes, Though Dipper helped him with the pants. Soon they were both naked and rock hard against each other.  
Bill took a hold of Dipper and stroked slightly listening to Dipper's moans growing by ever stroke.  
"You like that, Pine tree?" Bill said, panting ever slightly. Dipper nodded and tried to hold back his moans as the strokes got faster and faster, Leaving Dipper a moaning mess.  
"Bill i'm-!" Was all the warning Bill got before Dipper came hot into his hand.  
0000  
(Imagine this is after some hot cheeky bum sex. I apologise for my bad smut, heheh.)  
They were in the shower washing up after themselves, Hopefully no one heard them.  
"Also Pine Tree. Tomorrow we're killing someone, Think you're up to it?"  
"Always." He said grinning. a couple of knocks on the door bought them back ti the real world.  
"Dipper? I need to talk to you, Can you come to the living room afterwards?"  
"Sure!" Dipper said a turned off the water, much to Bill's dismay.  
"Bill, mind cleaning my mess of a bed while im seeing what Mabel wants?"  
Bill nodded and Dipper took on a pair of pants and Bill's t shirt going downstairs.  
"Mabel? You wanted to see me?"  
"Dipper i need to talk to you about those murders." Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there's a lof of ship hate in the tags right now guys, don't let it get to you.


	11. Jason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel tries to convince Dipper that something supernatural is going on with the murders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To apologise for the crabby Chapter from yesterday.

Dipper took a seat at the table in from of Mabel, Still wearing Bill's shirt, Mabel seemed to notice but whatever she'd planed to share with him made her ignore the shirt. This can't be good.  
"What about them?" Dipper said, as normal and calm as possible.  
"You see.. I've been questioning people a bit.. And i think something supernatural is going on with them.."  
"What? You think an Angek of the lord have been killing people?"  
"No.. I think Bill might have a play in this."   
Oh fuck me. Dipper thought, looking for a reply to give.  
"What makes you think so?."  
"The triangles Bro, And the convenient and fast transportation. It must be him."  
"Oh please! Mabel, I don't think that Bill has anything to do with these murders."  
"What? Why!" Mabel said as she raised her tone.  
"Why? Mabel this is Bill we're talking about. Sure he loves attention, But he's not an idiot. He would never leave any trail of himself. The triangles? Ha! It must be some kind of cult freak. But not Bill."   
Mabel looked taken aback for a second before smiling to Dipper.  
"You're right, I must be paranoid." Dipper smiled at her and rose from his sear on his way back upstairs to his lover.  
"By the way Dip... Whose shirt is it you're wearing..?" Dipper froze.  
"It's mine"  
"It's to big to be yours."   
"It's mine." Dipper said as he ran up the stairs.   
"Weirdo. Oh well. Dipper didn't believe me after all then.. Well i'm not giving up... I know Bill has a play in this, But i just need to figure out his motive." Mabel also rose from her seat and went to her room and took out her Laptop, She needed to know who the victims were firstly. she pulled up Google, Typing down Illuminaughty's name and victims afterwards.   
More than 100+ results.  
She decided to just check the nearest ones, Since she'd need to find more evidence.  
Cole Brandom  
"In for the year of death, he received an awful lot of money from a lot of lotteries"   
Fredrick Manesh   
"Was healed like a miracle and gained back his hearing."   
Terese Holmes   
"Has gotten main roles for every play she'd been in"   
Laxon Jameson   
" Became really athletic after a year without training"   
Hm.... What if Bill's motive wasn't anything, And the reason all this happened was because people made deals?... Then how were she supposed to stop him? She could summon him and make a deal about this. Couldn't she? No, she Doesn't have anything valuable enough. She could... She could..   
What if she searched for people who just earned something really great these past months?   
It's worth a try at least.  
*PEOPLE ACHIEVING BIG*   
*sitting it to be recently..*   
"local woman wins lottery... No thats from yesterday.... Teenager abducted returns home safely.. No... Young adult wins lottery...No..wait.. Its from a month ago.."  
*HEADLINE: YOUNG ADUOT WINS LOTTERY, SPENDS ON BIRTHDAY*  
" 20 year old, Jason Saabue wins lottery and says he'll use it on his 21 birthday party for everyone to enjoy.." Wait what date was that again?  
"Tomorrow night?. Well, it's worth checking out. Though how does he look?"  
She took out her phone and took the camera out on it as she scrolled down to the picture pf the man she'd keep an eye out for tomorrow. He was a brunette with a single red lock in his fringe, His eyes were chestnut brown and skin slightly tan. She took the picture and now all she had to do was make an excuse as to why she wouldn't be home. Mabel noted down the address on her notes and closed the laptop as she went upstairs to talk to Dipper.   
She knocked on his door, clearly hearing people inside.  
People.  
"Dipper?" The door opened and Dipper stood in front of her, a little red in the head.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, Just wanted you to know i won't be home but at Pacifica's."   
"Okay, Mabel." He said as he closed the door right away again.  
"Well, that was easy."   
000  
Dipper went back to the blonde on the bed, And sat in his lap once more.  
"Mabel wont be home tomorrow, She'll be at Pacifica's."   
"That's good. Since we won't be home either."  
"By the way, Where and who are we going to kill?"  
"We're going to a party. Or not quite, But outside of it. We're killing the host who wanted to be popular and have money, Names Jason Saabue."   
"Okay." Dipper said as he kissed the demon and they returned to their previous activities of cuddling.


	12. Poisioned honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parteh tiem

(Authors note, So only 2 chapters left Ay? Ohohoho you little shits may think you know how this story's gonna end?? aHaHAH HAHAHAH, You could not be more wrong. Anyways, Get a nice cup of tea, Get a bag of crisps and sit back and enjoy the ride.)

With Dipper out of her way, Mabel had to start planning all this right away. How would she stop Bill? How would she make sure Jason would be okay? She needed preparations. Now Bill was a demon so she'd definitely need something towards that, A knife maybe? She dug around in the shack trying to find some sort of knife she'd be able to carve stuff into. Though she quickly gave up on that idea and got some black paint instead. She went back to her room and opened up her laptop once more, searching for demon wardening runes or anything of the sort. After she found her results she painted them onto the knife and put it on the table. Now, What was she going to wear?.  
After Mabel had picked her outfit she went downstairs to begin making dinner, After realising it was almost ten pm. Since she had a big day coming, She went to sleep early after washing up from a quick spaghetti.  
000  
Dipper and Bill had transported to a barn he knew, though a little confused as to why they went back so soon, since he didn't know(Or care). Being a little sour about the fact their previous activities of cuddling one another being broken.  
A few days before this Dipper and Bill had captured a couple and hid them in a barn.

_Dipper had been given the girl to do with whatever he wanted. Dipper had been thinking of something and told Bill who loved the idea, So while Bill got the honey, Dipper used electricity to know her out cold._   
_Dipper placed the girl on the table in the barn that was filled with hay, the male was bound to a pole holding the hay roof, glaring a Dipper's actions._   
_Dipper took off her clothes, And took out his knife from his plaid button up's pocket and started cutting small pieces of her off and braced himself and making her ready for what was about to happen._   
_He cut some small cuts mostly in her stomach area and slid the knife in and under her skin. Bill returned soon after and gave him the honey, He stuck in a gloved hand and started covering her in honey. She awoke at the pain in the actions and started trashing. The guy being very loud in the background Dipper was tired of hearing his voice, So he asked Bill to hold her for a bit as he went and cut out his tongue feeling nostalgia at the action. Going back to the girl, he finished covering her and went underneath her ro lift her in bridal style, Ignoring the pout Bill had, Dipper made his way outside with her sitting her in a lot of grass getting some rope from Bill, he tied her to the fence by her side and tied her hands over her head as well and went back in and came out with the male and bound him to the fence by her side._

  
That was three days ago and now they were heading back.  
When he got there he has bough some water with him and an added fork to his pocket where his knife usually lay, while Bill was holding a plate and a glass.  
When he got to the fence, he was looking at something even he may say he found pretty.. Disgusting.  
The boyfriend was not dead, but he was covered in a lot of puke that was turning to bile due to the empty stomach, The girl however.. Dipper couldn't tell if she was alive, she was covered in bug and maggots, having eating their way into and under her skin. Dipper splashed her with water, making most of the bugs go away and crouched down beside her to see she was breathing. He slapper her cheek and she bolted awake, Looking at him horrified. Dipper smiled a warm smile as he took out the knife and took ahold of her still bound arms and started to cut off bits and pieces of disgusting skin. He then opened her mouth and forced it down her throat, force feating her her own skin. She cried and choked as she tried to make him stop and begged for mercy, Dipper slowly slit her throat and she was soon dead.  
He cut off some more skin and took out the fork. And he had Bill hand him the plate as he put the pierces of skin on it and took the glass as well, pouring the blood from her cut throat.  
He stepped in front of the boyfriend and made certain Dipper was all he could see before he shaked him awake and managed his most sweet and innocent smile.  
"Bill, Could you restore his tongue? I want him to be able to eat a last meal." Dipper said sweet like honey spiked with poison. With a sound of Bill's fingers clipping together, The guy's tongue restored and a piece of skin was forced into hid mouth. When he had chewed and swallowed he looked at Dipper with tired eyes.  
"Is there... Is there water as well?" He said before having more skin being showed into his mouth and swallowed. Dipper handed him the glass and he downed it without a care in the world.  
Dipper handed him the fork and plate and watched him eat despise the most likely very bad flavour of his dead girlfriend. When he was done and had handed Dipper the plate, Dipper took it and stepped aside and went to 'wash' it, With some hay.  
The boyfriend's eyes then landed on his girlfriend and notes she must have died while he was out, sadness twirled in his gut. As he looked his old girlfriend over something came to notice.  
The freshly looking cuts on her arm and throat that should be more bloody looked more clean.  
Then the realisation hit him so hard he screamed and tried to puke but after not having eaten in days..  
"Was she delicious?" Said Dipper as he held a knife behind his back as he crouched down to be on eye level with the boy.  
"Monster.."  
"Oh you're mistaken, i'm the monster remember?" Bill said pointing to himself eyes lighting up.  
"I hope you die painfully."  
"I hope you thought your last meal was good." Dipper smirked and the look the guy had.  
"Just shut your eyes.... Kiss me goodbye, but not really, and sleep." Dipper said as he slashed the boys throat as well. He stood up and popped his back as he stretched and looking to his side he saw Bill cocking an eyebrow.  
"What?" Dipper said as he turned around to face him.  
"Did you just quote a song from My Chemical Quadrants?"  
"Nooo." Dipper said, No being drawn out.  
"Dork." Bill said as his hand stretched out towards Dipper.  
"Jerk." Dipper took the hand without hesitation.  
0000  
The next morning his kill was already in the news, The details on the internet however made Mabel cry and wanting to barf, Ew.  
As soon as evening came, she was ready to go.  
She chose a beautiful dress that was Slightly pink with blue and yellow balloons on it, and it was cut to her knees and full of glitter. She was wearing a nude lip colour and had done some light pink blue look with a cat eye liner. Hair was sat up in a hair band that had an ice cream on it. Under her dress she had a belt with a knife with demon wardening, it was now or never, she told herself as she walked put of the shack and into Pacifica's limousine. Thank gods she could rely on her for transportation.  
0000  
Dipper and Bill both wore black slacks and a coloured button up, Dress shoes with a coloured tip, Dipper being blue and Bill Yellow, and and their looks being covered from being identified. Bill and Dipper's skin and hair colour had been switched.  
Dipper's eyes was now golden and skin olive, hair being blond and black, Bill had a pale rosa skin tone, brown eyes and nut brown hair. Dipper had Bill's usually long hair and Bill Dipper's semi long.  
Dipper had a knife on the inside of his pocket and.. Was that a?.  
Dipper took out his hand and saw a necklace with a Blue Pine tree and a Golden triangle.  
"Wow... I.... For me?" Dipper looked at Bill who nodded and smiled as he took the necklace and gave Dipper it on.  
"I...Thank you, Bill!" Dipper said as he threw himself into his arms as they teleported away.  
"You welcome, Dipper."  
"But wait, Won't our clothes become dirty?" Dipper said as they landed outside the party.  
"Don't worry. already prepared for that."  
00000  
Mabel arrived at around 8 and it was already lively.  
The house was big and had two dark alleys by the side of it. Mabel stepped out of the Limo as she thanked Pacifica once more and went up to the house and walked right in.  
Jason was not that hard to find, so she went out on the dance floor and acted like she was dancing while she kept an eye out on him. After quite some time spending dancing and sweating she decided He really didn't do anything but talk, So after a while she stopped dancing walked over to a snack table grabbing soda and went to sit on the nearest couch, still keeping an eye on him, she took a sip out of the cola.  
0000  
Bill and him easily found the place, Now all they had to do was find the guy and lure him out.  
Bill seemed to already have a plan.  
"Okay, So. I cast a spell on him that makes him need to use the bathroom, Then one of is hides in it and grabs him and teleports him outside. Sound cool? Cool." Dipper was of course chosen to do this, So he went inside the house and looked around to find him chatting with some friends, when he then felt Bill's magic in the air, he went for the toilet. As soon as he was there he waited.  
000  
Mabel was eyeing everyone on who could possible be Bill, After the incident with Bipper, She knew the eyes was yellow with slits for pupils. A short guy walked past him and dayum was he hot! He had long blonde hair and Mabel has always had something for blondes, guy or girl. When she gaced back to Jason he was gone and panicked spread. She quickly rose and decided to search the whole party. She started in the kitchen and then the lounge, upstairs, the toilet. No one. She stepped out on the left balcony and looked around, When she looked down however she saw a blood pool and a split open body. She ran inside. Not noticing the two figures standing above it.  
000  
Landing on the ground outside, Jason was looking at Dipper both confused and terrified.  
"Whoopsies! Now wasn't that fun? Jason?"  
" Who're you!? Let me go!" Jason tried to kick but Dipper had a nice hold and pushed him down on the grown, Stabbing him in the ankles so he wouldn't leave. He cut open his nice button up and exposed his chest. Jason still trying to fight was growing on Dipper's nerves, so he took each of his arms and broke them. He then got off him and stabbed him in the chest making sure to miss the heart and started cutting him open, Bill was standing beside him and laughing. But suddenly he clapped and Dipper's fine clothes was replaced with a black hoodie and his own hair and skin colour was back to normal, Bill was also in a hoodie and back to normal.  
"Told you i had a plan." Bill said and Dipper flashed him a grateful look.  
Dipper looked down once more and proceeded to cut. He then cut a big hole in his chest, exposing the heart. Dipper took ahold of the fast beating heart and took it out organs holding tight. Bill crouched down besides Dipper.  
"You see this Jason? The fact you didn't even remember to pay up your deal broke my heart. So now my dear Pine tree, Will break yours." Bill said smiling as Dipper crushed the heart in his hand.  
The sound of a door smacking open caught both of their attentions. This means they'll have to kill another person or maybe everyone, Yay.  
000  
Mabel ran as fast as she could, breath quickening as she slid under her dress and took forth her knife. She came to the door that opened out to the left alley and slammed it open.  
She shut it quickly and her eyes darted over the hooded guys? She thought it only was Bill, Dammit! And saw that Jason had already been murdered.  
Double Dammit!.  
She held forth her knife as the both crouching down persons stood up as well and dropping what looked like some strange mash she didn't wanna know what was, he took out a knife and they both turned around.  
As soon as they made eye contact, Neither of them knew what was happening. Shock had engulfed both.

  
"....ipper?" She said dropping the knife at the same time he dropped his.


	13. The talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the short chapter, But next is going to be most likely the longest one yet, and im starting writing that soon as well.  
> Anyways, Happy doomsday! Also known as October 26th.

Mabel didnt even hesitate to turn around running straight ahead towards Pacifica's limousine. Dipper on the other hand was silent and teleported back with Bill, Not knowing what to say in this situation. When he got home, he took a nice warm bath and went downstairs afterwards, getting some hot cocoa figuring Mabel would soon be home. True enough, ten minuets later she came through the door, cheeks filled with newly dried and some fresh tears and eyes red. Seeing brother at the kitchen table with hot cocoa, she knew they were gonna have to talk about this. Sighing, she went and took a seat opposite of him, not making eye contact whatsoever. She took a sip of her cocoa and looked up a bit to see Dipper was waiting, most likely for her to have something to say. "How could you." She said, voice raspy due to the recent crYing. She looked up at him waiting for him to say something like ' _i' sorry_ ' or _'I regret what i did, i really do_ ', But no such thing came. He looked calm as if nothing of this ever happened. "You're Illuminaughty, Aren't you." She said putting down her cup, this time looking at him and having eye contact. "Please don't call me that." He said as he, yes he did indeed, blush. Serial killers aren't supposed to blush! They're supposed to be cold blooded killers!!.

"Why?"

"I was bored." What?

"What? Dipper, you!.. You killed all those people. Because you were Bored!?" She slightly rose from her seat.

" Well, Yes." Dipper said, Kinda bored. Lol irony. "You!... Ugh.., I!! How could you do this?" "

Mabel, calm down. Okay i'll admit it, I'm a serial killer and i do not feel sorry in the least. You happy?"

"What?! Dipper you! What happened to us? Why didn't you tell me anything... I'm your sister... I'll always be there for you.."

 _Lies_.

"We figure something out right? Like we always do yea?"

 _Lies_.

"But you gotta remember bro, you can trust me!"

"LIES!"

He said as he rose from his seat, eyes flaring blue and teeth sharpening just a bit like his nails did. Smacking both hands down on the table making Mabel flinch, Dipper looked down at her with a stare so hate filled it gave her chills looking at it. "You have always said you were there, that i would be able to come to you for help. To confide in you. Those were all lies! You're just too selfish to see that."

"What? That isn't true!"

"Oh really? When was the last time you actually did help me? I can't recall it. Every Time you always tell me to rely on you, but when i then come to you for help, you brush it off like nothing and want me to help You with _your_ problems instead!."

Mabel flinched as she tried to re call the last time she threw something away for him. Only problem being she couldn't. He was right.

"This is all your fault"

Dipper's hands started lining up with electricity, his eyes glowing more and teeth and nails becoming shaper. Dipper lifted his hand and started collected a mass of lightning in his hand, looking down at Mabel with a glare so cold she didn't recognise him.

"You're useless. You're in my way."

As the electricity got bigger and she tried to bow down in her chair more than ever, she feared for life.

"You won't be missed"

he said and tears once more streamed down her cheeks, hands falling to her head in a defensive gesture as he fired and she waited for the pain. Only problem was that it didn't.

"Now now Pine tree, Calm down. You being a psychopath is not entirely her fault."

Mabel opened her eyes and stared up at Mads who was holding Dipper by his collar, somehow not surprised by this at all. Dipper growled as he he tried to get free from his boyfriends grip.

"Let go of me Bill!"

Dipper growled once more and Mads, no, Bill, then yanked him into a warm kiss making Dipper relax right away, though coming back to himself and becoming an embarrassed mess, He still had to explain this whole thing with Mabel.

"What is going on..."

Mabel said as she rose back on her feet, still staring at the two, confused.

"Greetings Shooting star! Now i' love to discuss some more detailed explanation, but the time is quite late and me and Pine tree has something scheduled for tomorrow. Anyways, Dipper here has been Mental ill being a psychopath for some time now and then he made a deal with me so he'll have something to cure his boredom while i have someone to kill for me. Now, Goodnight."

Before she could ask any further questions he and Dipper was gone. she went to her own room, Not noticing things like her bed or night stand suddenly loosing it's place on the ground.


	14. In Flames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is Arrested and Mabel thinks Dipper's at fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Of course they noticed.  
Stan was afraid that they'd also notice he was gone more frequently as well.  
Though he felt guilty not being there for them, he didn't stop.  
Something had obviously happened between them, Mabel avoided Dipper and the tv.  
"Soon you'll be back home, Stanford"  
0000  
Mabel awoke the one morning, and was surprised to find some of her stuff in the wrong places, well either that or she was just really really tired.  
She wasn't sure which sounded most likely in this situation.  
She has been avoiding Dipper for three days, she's angry, hurt, confused and guilty. Her brother never seemed like someone to do such thing, and it was hurting her deeply to think she might have a hand in this. It felt like she herself had blood on her hands.  
Though, even though she's pissed on Dipper, She hadn't ran him out to Stan.  
Yet. She was gonna do that, just, not now. Raising from her bed and stretching her sore back, she looked at the calendar on her wall.  
"It's been three almost four months ay." She said, She was not missing school, but the quality time she had with Dipper at school.  
Mabel shivered as she thought about the future and what was to come.  
Dipper was gonna get caught, she'd make sure of that.  
Tears once more strolled down her cheeks, She was a horrible sister, wasn't she?.  
Mabel changed out of her purple night gown Pacifica has given her and changed into a pair of white skinny fit shorts with a blue belt and striped sweater. Opening her door on the way downstairs, she suddenly rose from the ground and she was wavering in the air confused and Slightly scared.  
"What is?!" She said as she turned around in the air, noticing some pictures on the wall had also begun floating. She closed her eyes and let out a small high pitched scream as she fell down again, though not feeling any pain, she opened her eyes again and looked up to see Dipper having caught her. His eyes was dark and dead and his lips stayed in a tight line.  
"Thanks...Dipper" she said as he let her down on the ground again and gave her a soft smile before turning around to leave.  
"Wait! Do you know what that was?" She said as he stopped and looked behind him, first surprised and then back to his poker face of sorts.  
"No, only that the gravity suddenly lifted off in the air here, I managed to stay down by using magic though."  
"I see.."  
He turned around once more and went to the kitchen, Mabel went to the couch in the living room. She sat and watched telly until her uncle Stan came into the room about half an hour later.  
"Mabel, meet me in the kitchen, We need to talk. All of us." He said before turning back.  
She looked wary for a moment considering he may already know, though did as he said and turned off the Telly and stood up and walked into the kitchen. Dipper and Stan already seated on the table.  
She took a seat beside Dipper and awkwardly folded her hands on the table, Dipper did the same, though having his left thumb on his right thumb instead of the reverse like Mabel.  
"Kids we needa talk. Firstly i have something important to discuss, next You two seem to have something important to discuss."  
"Okay kids, i... Well... The thing is.."  
"Ugh sorry i need a drink" Stan said as he rose from his seat and went over to the fridge to get a soda, though the window being smashed right beside him caught his attention before he made it there.  
"Shit" was all he said before a microphone was heard.  
"STANFORD PINES YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED."  
Mabel looked to her side to look at Dipper, he looked surprised like she did, still this was his fault.  
Three men came in, clad in all black, and handcuffed Stan as they made him move against his will, Not letting him speak to the kids at all. Then in came two more who went over to Mabel and Dipper.  
"Targets found and secured." He said into a radio he held in his hand before grabbing Dipper and Mabel.  
"Ow! Let go!" Mabel scream at him and Dipper just death stared him, smiling. Mabel was afraid to guess what he was thinking.  
"Be still kids, i'm taking you two to child offices"  
" what? No!" Mabel still tried to get out of his hold, in the end she was carried to a car and put in the back seat. Dipper finally stopped looking freaky and his normal expression was back on.  
Mabel checked her shorts to make sure her phone was still there  
It was.  
The car started driving again and Mabel took out her phone to text Stan, praying to whatever go there was listening that he had his phone.  
**_/To: Grunkle Stan!! <3_**  
**_Subject:_**  
**_____________**  
**_Hey Grunkle Stan! I'm so sorry on Dipper's behalf, but i'm 100% sure he didn't intend this to happen!_**  
**_Anyways we're or i am gonna try to find a way for us to escape, meet us at th back of the shack._**  
**_And if you're before us, i need you to knoe, That whatever happened with Dipper_**  
**_Bill's at fault._**  
**_Love your Niece Mabel./_**

  
00000  
Stan was sitting at a police station, keeping his eyes glued to his phone in his pockets, looking st the countdown.  
3 hours...  
Stan's phone vibrated and he looked at the text Mabel had send him, Wait, why did she think Dipper might be at fault? Well regardless of reason, Bill is involved and he now needed back at the shack quicker. What if he was after the portal? That might be it.  
"Fuck,"  
Stan's phone vibrated once more and Gravity lost it place once more, Two agents came running into the room when they heard the table hit the ceiling, now they were lifted, and Stan stole the smaller agents keys to his handcuffs clicked them open and got outside and fell back to the ground, running outside to hand a bunch of money to a taxi telling him to drive as fast as he could away from the mystery shack. The agents came out and quickly followed him. Stan let out a breath and clenched his fist as he bolted back to the mystery shack.  
0000  
They were driving through a forest when it happened, the agent suddenly yelled and honked over and over and then there was the angry flying blonde on fire and then the car was sliced in two by flames, the agent hurried up and out Mabel doing the same as the agent quickly stood in front of her to protect her, he looked for Dipper who had started running towards the blonde.  
The agent was very surprised at the view of Dipper jumping into the arms on a flaming blonde and then be swung around and hugged back. Then they came walking towards both the agent and Mabel, hand in hand.  
"W-w-who? S-stay back!" The agent said as he pushed Mabel even further behind him and took out a gun. The blonde clearly not happy about that action lifted a finger and the gun started drowning in blue flames and the agent dropped it before he also caught on fire.  
Dipper and Bill walked past the burning human hands in hands still as if nothing was weird, just like a normal day. For all Mabel knew, it could be.  
"Bill can you teleport us back to shack?"  
"Sure" Bill said as they stopped and had both hands intertwined with each other.  
"Wait!" Mabel yelled, catching their attentions.  
"I'm coming with. I need to find Stan." She walked over to them and grabbed their hands as they all teleported back in front of the shack.  
"Shooting star, let me see if i can find him. I can feel him." Bill's eyes flashed with a series of pictures before they returned to the normal gold.  
"I can't see him, so i assume he's in the basement." Bill said as he started walking towards the house.  
"Wait. Basement? We have a basement?" Dipper and Mabel asked in unison.  
"Yes, you do." Dipper ran up to Bill, Mabel following suit.  
Walking inside the gift shop, Dipper noticed the wending machine was open, or well, not open per se, but like standing off to the side revealing a secret door.  
Bill stopped Dipper when he tried to walk quickly.  
"I'm going first Kid, It's most likely going to be very dark. Don't want you hurting yourself."  
Dipper's cheeks flushed and Mabel lifted a brow.  
They all walked down a couple of stairs being there and then finally got to an elevator and got in, It lowered and opened up once more. There was a hallways and a blue light coming from a room on the side, Bill walked ahead still and when they walked into the room, Mabel ran over to Stan, Hugging him.  
In the meantime, Bill noticed that he was stuck and couldn't move, he had stepped in a Devil's trap and Dipper was furious.  
"Dipper."  
Dipper stood up and turned around and glared ice cold at his sister who looked... Guilty? Wait..  
Bits and pieces falling back in place in his head, Making him even more angry than ever.  
Ignoring the blue light starting to engulf the room from the big... Machine? On the side which was now also blinking, Dipper yelled at Mabel.  
"You piece of shit! You did this!!" He said, and she flinched.  
"Woah Kid, Calm down, Your sister did-"  
" ~~ **QUET**~~ " he yelled his voice deep and sinister and his hands started having lightning dancing up and down on his arms.  
This time Stan flinched as he stared at his... Nephew.  
But his attention was quickly shifted to the countdown, landing on a minute and the portal that was turning in a circle of blue.  
"What the?" Mabel said, Stan looked down at her to see her staring at not the portal, but at Dipper.  
Dipper was no longer having lightning dancing on his arms, his veins however all glowed golden and bright on top of his skin and his eyes as well. Dipper himself didn't know what was going on either, But the loud portal to his side caught his attention when Gravity suddenly completely lost it and even he flew upwards, as everything flashed white and they all dropped to the ground, He was still glowing golden and bright as he stood up and took in the scenery or rather, Person who just stepped out of the now shut down portal.  
The person seemed to notice Dipper right away and he stepped a bit closer, Still far away.  
He pulled off his glasses and..  
"Grunkle...Stan?" Mabel was the first to say something and looked confused at her Grunkle..  
"No Mabel, Thats my twin brother.  
The author of the journals" he said as he watched his brother open his coat and take out... A machine? It looked like a very weird gun of sorts.  
"Cipher." Was all he said as he shot his gun, Though his aim was not Bill.  
Dipper didn't get to run or hide as he was shot through the head and everything turned black.

  
" _ **NO!!!**_."

Bill and Mabel scream in unison as they watched Dipper fall back and burst into flames as he was never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry  
> (Also, art of the last scene: http://goddammitgabriel.deviantart.com/art/Headache-569203085 .

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANNA CLARIFY THAT THIS DOES NOT ONLY TAKE PLACE IN SUMMER.  
> IM GOING WITH A THING THAT HAPPANED IN DENMARK LAST YEAR WHERE WE HAD HALF A YEAR OFF SCHOOL.


End file.
